


unfair

by rottenstrawberries



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Half-Sibling Incest, Hurt No Comfort, Ruby Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottenstrawberries/pseuds/rottenstrawberries
Summary: where ruby's soulmate is someone she least expects.
Relationships: Implied bumbleby - Relationship, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	unfair

**Author's Note:**

> i love them :)

They were sisters. Half-sisters— if that made this any better. It wasn't right. 

Silver eyes rimmed red with unspilled shame-heavy tears, traced over the symbol _permanently_ printed across her palm. A yellow heart lit ablaze. Her soulmate. 

Ruby's hand felt like it **burned**.

Confliction, shame, and disgust rolled around in her chest. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Her sister— Yang couldn't be her… A sob, stifled and compressed, bubbled past her lips. Her soulmate was supposed to be some guy, girl, or whoever, that she would spend forever with. Kiss, cuddle, go on romantic trips all across Remnant, or even have babies with.

Or at least that's what her dad and Uncle Qrow had told her. She had never put much thought or care into it then— Ruby wasn't even sure she had _wanted_ that—, but now? 

Now she felt like she had lost all of it; that it had slipped between her fingers. She couldn't do all that with Yang. 

Could she?

 _ **No**_. No, no, no. 

Ruby scratched at her hand. Tears finally fell down her cheeks. It was wrong and… and Yang already had someone. Already had a soulmate. Someone who was her other half.

The odd, black flame mark right above her upper left thigh—the mark Ruby had seen and had Yang yapped her ears off from when she got it at sixteen till they arrived at Beacon—proved that as much. Blake. It was Blake. They were made for each other: Blake and her. Her and Blake. 

The way they just clicked… Thinking about it now, as she stared at her mark, made Ruby's insides twist and churn in ways they shouldn't. With disgusting jealousy that she wasn't supposed to feel. She screwed up her eyes in shame before burying her head in her hands.

She was so fucked. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's short, but im going to try and make more out of this au and their dynamic. i was tempted to make a happy chapter... maybe later. hope you liked.


End file.
